Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 19
Darujhistan Crokus Meese tells Crokus and Apsalar to stay in the Phoenix Inn attic then leaves. Crokus however is fed up with being protected and decides to leave via the rooftops. Apsalar says she will come with him. Serrat Serrat is waiting on the rooftop and moves to attack when she sees the coinbearer climbing out, but is rebuffed by some invisible force before she can even get close. Her cloaking spell still intact, she rebounds off a brick chimney, dazed. Crokus As Apsalar follows Crokus out of the attic, she sees him crouched, daggers in hand. He explains he thought he saw something but then dismisses the incident as a figment of his imagination. Murillio Murillio is waiting for Rallick who is overdue, by now half convinced that his friend is dead. He thinks of the messages Circle Breaker passed on and ponders the identity of The Eel. A suspicion about who it might be enters his mind. Hearing a sound, he opens the door and finds Rallick lying in front of it, covered in blood. The assassin is weak but when Murillio checks the wound he finds only a scar that looks pink and a week old. Rallick asks for a cloth to wipe off the Otataral dust, but Murillio tells him that there is nothing on his face. Murillio then leaves to speak to the person he thinks might be the Eel. Baruk and Kruppe Baruk informs Kruppe that it is in his power to discern the true identify of the Eel's agent, Circle Breaker, but out of respect has never done so. He is considering the option now as the current situation in Darujhistan makes it imperative that he establish the Eel's purpose, possibly with the aim of a closer alliance. Kruppe admits that he is able to arrange a meeting and Baruk requests him to ask The Eel to meet with him by the evening. Paran Paran is mulling over what he has been told by Dujek and Whiskeyjack. He concludes that Dujek's defiance is about to get the commander outlawed and that the plan of causing chaos in the city will enable Dujek to appear as the rescuer and provide him with much needed funds. Whiskejack confirms that he is correct but says the plan goes further. He reveals that Seven Cities is days away from rebellion against the Empire so Laseen cannot in any way retaliate against the rebellious army since she doesn't have any army to do it with. Dujek needs Darujhistan and its wealth as he intends to take on the Pannion Seer who is posing a threat not just to the Empire or the Genabackan continent, but to the whole world. Gadrobi Hills Lorn Lorn works out that they have spent at least two days in the barrow. Tool says he will remain to further observe the Jaghut and if she changes her mind and wants to accompany him afterwards, he can be found at the same place for the next ten days. According to the T'lan Imass, the Tyrant will be fully awake and free of the barrow in another two days. Setting out for Darujhistan, Lorn realises that the doubts that have previously beset her have fallen away and is looking forward to meeting Sorry and the opportunity to dispatch a servant of Shadow, possibly The Rope himself. Darujhistan Crokus and Apsalar Crokus and Apsalar have gone to K'rul's Belfry. As they climb up the stairs, Apsalar is surprised that she can see in the darkness and tells Crokus that there is a story written on the inside walls of the belfry, but he doesn't believe her. She then tells him that there is some wet, sticky substance on the steps but again, Crokus, dismisses the information. Once on the platform, they discover Ocelot's body and Crokus identifies the dead man as being an assassin from the crossbow lying by his side. Apsalar observes the moon though Crokus, to be contrary, looks at Moon's Spawn instead. As he does so, he sees five huge winged shapes sweep down from it, disappearing in a north-easterly direction. Apsalar meanwhile speaks of oceans and underwater gardens on the Moon, recounting the tale of Grallin's sea. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 19 19